


Just a Patrol

by Scrublord4200



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrublord4200/pseuds/Scrublord4200
Summary: Enforcer takes the newest member of his clan on a patrol to put her through her paces but he struggles not only with her fiery attitude but a growing unrequited crush.
Kudos: 3





	Just a Patrol

"Just a patrol"  
Starring  
Enforcer-3  
Zetta Nomax  
"Honesty, still not sure how you got her to work with you, let alone the clan" Squires lone eye seemingly narrowed as he cast it towards his Guardian.  
Enforcer was heading for the surface of Mars near the Glacial Drift. His jumpship quietly glided through warp as he stared ahead, unblinking. "Are you even listening to me, Enforcer? That woman has gotten under your skin and I don't like it"  
Abruptly Enforcer answered "I don't have skin, Squire. She can't get under there"  
Squire flew straight into the side of his head, as if to discipline the distracted Titan "You KNOW that's a figure of speech, gear for brains. You haven't been yourself since you crossed paths in the EDZ and it's showing. For the Travelers sake, I can't get my mind around why you asked her to be in the Fam!"  
Enforcer rubbed his head from his recent collision with the tiny Ghost." New Lights need guidance. She's green but she has potential, you saw it too. The galaxy isn't an easy place to be anymore and I'm sure she's just figuring that out. I want to help her"  
The jumpship whirred as it dropped out of NLS, Mars was clearly in view. The new Warsats were still a strange view to take in, a defensive network of tetrahedrons scanned and took note of Enforcers ship as it approached. His personal computer in the dashboard of his cockpit lit up, a message with coordinates. "So, she actually came out?" A somewhat skeptical Squire chimed in.  
"Well" Enforcer spoke "Let's go on patrol"  
Enforcer transmatted to the surface and looked around for Zetta. He remembered for a moment how they had met, the subway tunnels in the EDZ, the lone Huntress and the storm of molten knives burying themselves in Fallen bodies, the Captain that had got the drop on her and the well placed grenade Enforcer had thrown at the right moment. They locked eyes in the ensuing explosion of void light and-  
A rock bounced from his helmet  
"Did you just come to Mars to stare blankly into the rocks or are we going on patrol?"  
Enforcer shook his head for moment and quickly regained his composure. "Oh, there you are! I didn't see you right away" he nervously chuckled behind his helmet.  
He surveyed his surroundings and found a few beacons scattered around. "Lets start with some materials, I see Ana has a request for Legion supplies" Enforcer drew his rifle and made for the patrol beacon.  
Zetta seemed disinterested in the idea but getting to shoot Cabal was stimulating enough, so she played along.  
They happened on Legion patrol passing through the rocks not far away and even better, they had the element of surprise.  
Enforcer beckoned Zetta to join him at a higher vantage point.  
"From up here, we have the best possible position to wipe them out in a single move" Enforcer said in a low voice.  
"We just gotta wait for them to pass beneath us and we each throw-"  
"Or," Zetta interrupts "I can just take them out myself right now!" Before Enforcer can even think of objecting, Zetta took a leap from their higher vantage point and burst in an aura of solar light, raining knives down on the unwitting patrol of Cabal.  
The Centurion's shields broke and the Psions dove into nearby cover. Legionnaires burned up as Phalanx quickly erected their shields around the Colossus seemingly guiding the Cabal party. The Colossus barked orders as he fired a volley of small rockets at Zetta while Psions took aim.  
Zetta had barely landed as the wave of rockets bared down on her. Bracing for impact and maybe a resurrection, she flinches as the rocket closed in and the blinding light bursts from the attack.  
She looked up to see Enforcer, heels dug in and shield cast. "Quickly, Fire through my shield and take this guy out!"  
Zetta wasted little time drawing her Kindled Orchid and placing 6 rounds into the chest and head of the colossus. It staggered as the Centurion Jumps over the shield and takes aim at the duo and fires. Enforcer lowers the shield wall and than throws the disc shield upwards, rending the Centurion into nothingness.  
The Psions however saw their chance and fired slugs at the Guardians, one meeting their mark in Enforcers neck. He groaned as he clenched his wound and drew his pulse rifle in his right hand and braced the stock under his arm as to try and retaliate. He fired off two bursts and struck one psion, the other took aim again and seemingly waited for the right shot.  
Before it came, Zetta had hurled another flurry of knives and skewered the cabal against the rock wall. Enforcer scuttled behind cover and summoned his Ghost to heal the wound in his neck now that it was safer.  
The colossus had shaken off the damage however and its cannon was primed. It barked something in its language as it fired off large, fast projectiles that tore through the rocks and debris of their battle field.  
The two remaining Phalanx pressed on the Guardians and closed the distance, lobbing shots at them from their rifles.  
Zetta jumped over the colossus' attacks and tossed a grenade at the phalanx, landing behind them as the blast scorches their shields.  
The colossus wasted no time and shifted its aim at the back of the huntress and knocked Zetta away with a few powerful bursts from its weapon. As this happened, Enforcer threw his own grenade at the Phalanx shield, specifically their center to overload them. The grenade explodes and chain reacts as the two cabal lose their footing, leaving them open to a sprinting Titan and his fist charged with void light.  
He winds up and slams his right fist into the dazed Cabal who now erupts into a void explosion, taking the other cabal with him. Enforcer wastes no time as he sees the colossus who had taken the opportunity to reload its hulking cannon for another attack.  
The colossus' back casts a swarm of rockets and its weapon slings charged projectiles at Enforcer who dives under the missiles and away from the cannons stream. He swaps to his shotgun as he knows its the only thing that's going to get through that armour and hide. He climbs to his feet and attempts to rush the colossus but realizes that he has nothing between him and that devastating cannon.  
Enforcer winces and charges towards certain failure as he hears a familiar voice over the sounds of discharging rounds.  
"Choke on this space Rhino!"  
Zetta had gotten around the massive cabal and planted a knife in the back of its helmet. It cried out as a rush of atmosphere jettisoned from the cut and both its arms swung back at Zetta, dropping its weapon.  
The colossus stomped and thrashed desperately trying to rid itself of the huntress. That distraction was all Enforcer needed to place a well aimed blast of his shotgun into the body of the beast, finishing it off as it slumped over with a loud thud, dead.  
Enforcer stowed his weapon and sighed deeply. He looked over to Zetta who was crawling from beneath the colossus.  
"Zetta, are you okay?" Enforcer rushed over to pull her out. Zetta refused his help and crawled out herself, bringing herself to her feet and dusting off her cloak.  
"Are all your patrols like this?" Zetta asks, exasperated.  
"No" Enforcer answered. "Mostly they go a lot smoother. If you could have just waited just a bit longer we could have taken them out without getting torn up" Enforcer seemed somewhat annoyed.  
"Whatever, Little Light over here will patch us up if we get banged up and you talk too much anyways. What's it matter if we can just come back?"  
"We don't always" Enforcer said somberly. "You didn't meet him but Cayde-6, the former hunter Vanguard lost his Ghost and his Light to over confidence. Squire, show her"  
Squire floated over and projected the last moments of Cayde-6, his struggle and last stand. Zetta paused and took in the moment.  
"They're getting smarter out in the wilds. Was once we really had to worry about Vex vaults and Hive Gods. Now, they got us figured out. Any alien with a rifle can take the Travelers gift from us. You got to treat this seriously"  
Squire interrupted "Well, at least the supplies we need are intact. Come on, let's transmat these things and go home"  
Later, in orbit…  
Enforcer had been sort of just been thinking about the fight earlier, about Zetta. Was he too harsh? They had won, after all.  
A message came in on his ship, from Zetta. It was a request.  
"Same time next week?"


End file.
